Wake Up, Amy Rose
by ShadowWeasel
Summary: Have you ever woken up somewhere so nightmarish, so unreal, that you thought you were still dreaming? You tried blinking and shaking your head. Pinch yourself. Scream and see if sound comes out. But no matter how hard you screamed and bled and blinked, you were forced to see the truth. Blink. Wake up.
1. Chapter 1

_Blink. Wake up. _

Have you ever woken up somewhere so nightmarish, so unreal, that you thought you were still dreaming?

_Blink. Wake up. _

You tried blinking and shaking your head. Pinch yourself. Scream and see if sound comes out.

_Blink. Wake the hell up. _

But no matter how hard you screamed and bled and blinked, you were forced to see the truth. The harsh reality that was staring you in the face the whole time.

_BLINK. WAKE THE HELL UP. _

And then you realized that your old world is gone. Your dream has vanished. Your new world is the stuff of horror. And what was once your heaven is now your hell.

"Amy, wake up."

My eyelids peeled open. Crust and gunk crackled in my right eye, but my left eye stayed silent. In fact, the entire left half of my face was numb and blind.

"Are you awake? Really awake?"

I looked up. Familiar face. Scarlet eyes. Midnight-black quills. I reached for his folded hands and noticed they were stained crimson. Borderline black. Grimy.

It was probably blood, but I couldn't care less. I leaned towards him and tried to take his palms in mine. That was about the time that I realized that I was being contained in a straitjacket. My arms suffocated by pounds of white cloth and binding leather. Gleaming silver locks jingled here and there where there should have been sleeves and freedom.

Shadow was staring at me sadly. His eyes mirrors to my own. Shock. Terror. _Help me._

I tried to speak, tried to communicate. Make sense of nonsense. But there was a metal mask locked around my jaw. My nose left free for breathing. Mouth kept shut for God knows why. Green gems glimmering with tears. Reflected by the bleeding red of his irises. _HELP ME. _

Muffled cry. Stifled scream. The white walls of what must have been an asylum or prison or both were choking me to death. Drowning. Gasping. Hyperventilating.

He took me by the shoulders. Murmured something in hushed tones. "Calm down. Don't cry. Don't be scared."

His fingers stroked the dead side of my head. No feeling. No sensation. He brought a rectangle of glass from somewhere in the white room. Held it to my face.

_Blink. _

My eyes widened. If my mouth was free, it would have contorted into a look of agony. The tears formed in my remaining eye. The other flickered and widened and shrunk in an attempt to focus. Crying. Sobbing. The new metal iris squeaked and squealed as I did so. There was a ghastly orange light where my right eye used to be. A ring of steel where there was once white and veins and flesh. Roboticized.

_Wake up._


	2. Chapter 2

There's always a few seconds of disbelief. You physically can't believe, even begin to think that something this bad could happen to you. Denial. Lies.

You sit there, alone with a red and black hedgehog who calls himself the ultimate life form, laughing to yourself in the sea of white. He looks at you the whole time you're laughing; he doesn't get it. Doesn't get how funny it is that in a few minutes, I'll be awake and alive and flesh again.

So I sat there in my straitjacket. Laughing my ass off. Maniacal. Hysterical. Choked. Gasping. Because there was no way in hell that I was roboticized. After this, I'd be out and about and chasing Sonic again. Like nothing ever happened. Nothing ever happened.

"Amy."

Nothing.

"Amy, snap out of it."

Ever.

"Hey!"

Happened.

"Wake up, damn it!"

Then I realized it. As he shook me by the shoulders, I figured it out. The tears ran freely from my remaining eye. Soaked the jacket in hot, salty water. Muffled sobs. _It's all real, isn't it? _

Drops of despair dribbling down my face. Over my mask. Mask. That goddamned mask.

"Amy," Shadow's voice comes out of the void, shattering my illusionary solitude, "if you promise to control yourself, I'll take the mask off. They told me I'm not supposed to, but... it looks uncomfortable as hell."

Control myself? They? Didn't he know that I had no idea what he was talking about? Didn't he understand I had no clue about what the hell was going on?

I looked at him. One eye locked with two.

"I'm taking it off," he told me after a moment of painful silence. His fingertips pressed into the sides of my face as he worked his bloodstained gloves underneath the mask. There was a gentle pulling and a hissing click as the thing came unglued from my mouth.

I took a breath. Inhaled deeply. Throat burned. Eye watered.

"S-..."

Voice hoarse. Nonexistent. Not mine.

"S-S... Shadow..."

He put a comforting, surprisingly calming hand on my shoulder. "Yeah."

I heard the artificial eye that was apparently mine clicking and snapping as it tried to focus and align with its counterpart. Then I could see. Both eyes activated and synchronized. Whirring. Powering-on. My vision was painted a hellish amber hue, and statistics and technological babble appeared along the corners of my eyes. I struggled to see Shadow's face behind the text that was slathered across his eyes and nose and mouth.

**Subject: Shadow the Hedgehog **

**Species: Black Arms Alien/Hedgehog Hybrid (Artificially Created) **

**Status: Passive/Non-Hostile **

**Recommended Course of Action: Eliminate**

Shadow looked at me but didn't see what I saw. Didn't see the new voice inside of me that wanted me to kill my friends. "What is it?"

I sniffled. Wiped snot from my nose. Considered killing him. Reconsidered. "What the hell am I?"


End file.
